


Take My Hand and Hold Me Tight

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Rinharu brotp, lots of time skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Haruka and Makoto like to sleep together, it's their thing. Whether it's because Makoto had a nightmare, or they just want to cuddle, the two have slept together since they were young.A glimpse of the development of Makoto and Haru's relationship through the years.





	Take My Hand and Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Haru!!

In elementary school, Makoto would often get nightmares. He was so afraid of having those dreams, that he couldn’t sleep, and it was especially bad when he spent a night away from home. 

 

However, whenever Haru was around, Makoto slept soundly. Often times the two would sleep in close proximity, Makoto clinging to Haru’s shirt as they slept. There was just something about waking up in the middle night and being able to see Haru’s sleeping form right next to him that relaxed Makoto. 

 

Maybe it was because Makoto knew that if he had a nightmare, Haru would be there to protect him, like he always has. 

 

Neither one really thought about how strange it was until third grade. They were on an overnight trip and had begun to set up their futons when one of their classmates pointed out that they had joined their futons together. 

 

“Why are you guys so close?” their classmate had asked.

 

“Ah,” Makoto blushed as he looked at their joined futons in which Haru was already laying on, ready to sleep, “We always sleep together like this.”

 

“Isn’t that something that, you know,” he leaned in closer and whispered, “Mommies and daddies do?” 

 

“Whoa! It’s not like that!” Makoto stammered, waving his arms in front of him, “Right Haru?”

 

Haru opened his eyes, his blue eyes peering up at the nuance happening beside him. “It won’t matter once you’re asleep.” 

 

With that, Haru closes his eyes again and snuggled into his blanket, his back towards Makoto, waiting for his hand to grab hold of his shirt. 

 

“See?” Makoto laughed, “When you’re asleep it doesn’t matter who you’re with! You’re just sleeping.”

 

The classmate dropped the subject after that but the conversation still lingered in Makoto’s mind. When the lights went out and everybody went to sleep, Makoto stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

Haru, sensing that something was wrong stirred in his sleep and turned around. Even in the dark, those startling blue eyes were mesmerizing. “Don’t think about it too much,” Haru whispered.

 

“But Haru-chan,” Makoto said, “Don’t you think it’s weird as well? We’re the only ones in this room sleeping like this. Close and together.”

 

“It’s only weird if you want it to be,” Haru said, taking Makoto’s hand, “And you’re thinking about it too much. We’re just being ourselves. Is there anything wrong with that?”

 

Makoto smiled squeezing his best friend’s hand, “No there isn’t.”

 

“Then forget about it and sleep,” Haru yawned.

 

“Okay, Haru-chan. Goodnight.”

 

“....goodnight.”

 

Makoto was able to sleep after that. And their hands remained together until early in the morning.

 

\--

In middle school, sleepovers were a regular thing. Especially after the night at the pool, the two spent several nights together. Haru won’t admit it, but he always felt lonely when he had to spend the night without Makoto. It just felt wrong, like he should always be by Makoto’s side. But he shouldn’t complain, their parents let them sleepover on weeknights for heaven’s sake. 

 

He liked sleeping over at the Tachibana’s, but when it came down to sleeping itself, he preferred his own home. Makoto’s bed was too small to fit the both of them, so Haru would resort to sleeping on the floor. Sometimes, if they stayed playing video games, the two of them would end up passing out on the futon and Haru would later wake up in the morning with a sleeping Makoto rest his head against Haru’s as he snored. 

 

But sleeping at home, that was a blessing. Haru’s bed was big enough to fit the two of them so that they can comfortably sleep side by side. Even when Makoto got his growth spurt, the two of them remained to be able to sleep together on Haru’s bed. 

 

And yes, like Haru had said before, it didn’t matter once one was asleep, but when one was in the processing of falling, or rising, sleeping together on Haru’s bed was what made him love it so much.

 

The warmth that radiated from Makoto’s body was like an extra blanket that kept Haru warm during the night, and he who liked to snuggle into his blankets loved, being warm while he slept. He liked feeling the grip of Makoto’s hand on the fabric of his shirt as he fell asleep, making sure once more that Haru was there (foolish thinking, Haru would never leave Makoto’s side). He liked hearing Makoto’s breathing slowly even as he fell asleep. And in the morning, Haru liked waking up and watching the sun filtering through the curtains illuminate Makoto’s angelic face. And then he liked seeing those green eyes slowly open and stare back at Haru, a small drowsy smile forming before he would say, “Good morning Haru.”

 

Sometimes, if he’s lucky, he’d get to hold Makoto’s hand through the night. 

 

He didn’t realize how much better it could get until one fateful night, Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru’s waist, pulling him closer to his body and holding him tight. 

 

It was one of the following weeks after his encounter with Rin that lead to him quitting the swim club. He was restless, depressed and emotionally exhausted. He had begun to pull away from everybody but Makoto remained by his side. Knowing that Haru was down, he surprised his best friend by coming over and staying the night, after a hiatus of having no nights together. 

 

The clock by Haru’s bedside read 2 am and he had yet to sleep. He was just on his side, staring into the darkness and thinking about Rin, swimming, and everything else in between. 

 

He must have been so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice Makoto was awake.

 

“Can’t sleep?” his best friend asked.

 

Haru gasped and turned to face Makoto, “I thought you were asleep.” 

 

Makoto smiled sadly, “I can’t sleep knowing that you’re hurting.”

 

Haru’s heart sank. He’s been so hurt over what happened, that he had failed to realize how much he’s also affecting the single most important person to him in his life. Of course, their emotions are attuned, if one of them was hurting, the other would be hurting for them, and this was no exception.

 

Makoto offered Haru a smile as he asked, “Mind telling what’s been on your mind recently?”

 

Haru opened his mouth to say something but then clamped it shut. He wanted to tell Makoto, he really did, but at the same time, he felt like this was something personal between only Rin and him. Makoto shouldn’t get involved, or at least, not in the meantime. And besides, it all felt too soon for Haru, even if he did tell Makoto, the wounds would just get bigger. It was already bad enough that his guilt had driven him out of swimming. How much worse could it get?

 

“I can’t,” Haru replied with a sigh, “Not yet anyway.”

 

Makoto smiled placing a hand on Haru’s, “When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Haru smiled back, what did he do to deserve such an understanding best friend? 

 

“Thank you,” Haru said.

 

Haru turned back to sleep but before he could even close his eyes, Makoto’s arms wrapped around him, and his body was suddenly pressed against Makoto’s. Haru blushed.

 

“What are you doing?!” Haru demanded.

 

Makoto’s head rested on Haru’s shoulders and his breath tickled Haru’s skin as he spoke, “I’ll always be there for you, okay? No matter what, I’m here. So don’t be afraid to reach out, seek comfort from me okay?”

 

If simply sleeping beside Makoto was warm, Haru felt like he was in a relaxing sauna being pressed against Makoto like that. He was like a blanket, enveloping Haru whole. 

 

Haru closed his eyes and took advantage of the feeling, leaning back into Makoto’s chest, “Okay.”

 

\--

Whenever hotel rooms were involved, they always roomed together. There were no exceptions, even if Nagisa begged to be with Haru. After the night, Makoto had nearly drowned, Haru had demanded that he and Nagisa switched tents and had spent the rest of the trip with Makoto, holding his hand to make sure that Makoto wouldn’t go. 

 

He was pretty shaken up about the event, so much that before Nagisa could even suggest it, Haru’s arm would be wrapped around Makoto’s and he’d be giving the blonde disaster a death glare. 

 

So inevitably, the two of them would room together, they’d take turns in the bathroom and then sleep in their respective beds, separated. 

 

He’s not sure why they always sleep separately at the hotel when everywhere else, they slept together. Perhaps it was out of habit, and that the two of them were just too shy to try and initiate it at the hotel. But it wasn’t like it mattered, right? It’s what Haru had always said. It doesn’t matter once one was asleep, it was all the same. It wasn’t like anybody could walk in on them at the hotel, and they were just being themselves.

 

When Haru finally broke the tradition, Makoto wasn’t sure what to do. 

 

He had suddenly woken up in the middle of the night with arms wrapped around him. When Makoto looked down and saw a mop of black hair pressed into his chest, it took everything in his will to not scream.

 

Haru was right there in bed with Makoto, snuggled in the blankets and cuddling against Makoto with the most serene face. Makoto couldn’t help but sigh lovingly at Haru as wrapped arms around Haru.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Makoto chuckled to himself, “Is that why you’re here?”

 

No response, Haru was fast asleep. But Makoto had a guess as to why Haru had snuck into bed with him. He needed comfort. At a time in which he needed to decide what he wanted to do with his life after high school, he was frozen, unsure of what he wanted. Makoto knew this, he knew Haru was struggling to find a dream, a future he wanted. It almost made Makoto feel guilty that he himself had already found a dream for himself.

 

He’s decided that he’ll be leaving Iwatobi behind to pursue his dream, and doing that meant he too, would be leaving Haru. But he  _ loved _ Haru. If he could spend the rest of his life with him, even if his best friend didn’t feel the same way, he would. As long as he was with Haru, that was enough. But that sort of wishful thinking was childish and unrealistic, Makoto knew that he needed to find his own path, apart from Haru, even if it meant that they’ll be heading their separate ways. 

 

He knew that if he told Haru before he decided, Haru wouldn’t take it so well. He’ll need to wait until Haru found a dream of his own, and then he’ll tell him. 

 

Before Makoto could drift back to sleep, Haru stirred and opened his eyes, blue eyes looking up at green ones. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Hey,” Makoto chuckled, “Had trouble sleeping?”

 

Haru nodded, nudging his head into Makoto’s chest. 

 

“It’s okay,” Makoto chuckled, running a hand through Haru’s hair, “I’m here now.”

 

“I know,” Haru replied pecking Makoto’s lips, “I appreciate you being here for me.”

 

_ I won’t be here forever. _

 

Makoto smiled kissing the top of Haru’s head. “Always.”

 

-

 

Haru almost laughed when he found out the people had messed up and he had to share the bed with Rin. That was just the icing on top wasn’t it? First, he had gotten into a fight with Makoto, then he found out that his best friend and boyfriend since 9th grade, was leaving him for Tokyo. He wasn’t sure what had him shaken up more, the fight or the fact that Makoto was just...leaving… He’s always been there by Haru’s side, a constant anchor, and to now think that he’s going off to college in  _ Tokyo _ while Haru still doesn’t know what he wants to do…

 

And to think that he was now halfway across the world with Rin, in a foreign country where he doesn’t understand a single thing, this wasn’t like him. He wasn’t the type to make rash decisions. He must be really shaken up. 

 

Who was he kidding? He had refused to enter the ocean when Rin brought him there to cheer him up and now that he was in bed trying to sleep, all he could think about was how much he wished Makoto was with him, an arm wrapped around his waist and his lips pressed against the back of Haru’s neck as he assured him that everything will be fine. 

 

He had told Rin that it wouldn’t matter once they were asleep, but while trying to fall asleep, the only thing on Haru’s mind was Makoto. 

 

After Rin’s touching story about how much he admired Haru, Rin decided to be a prick again and annoy Haru.

 

“Can you seriously not sleep without him?” Rin asked.

 

Haru rolled his eyes, choosing to not respond.

 

“Seriously, the two of you have got to be dating, you both act like it’s the end of the world when you’re separated.”

 

Hafu shifted in his bed and turned around to glare at Rin.

 

“The two of you have definitely kissed, but have the two of you, you know, fucked?”

 

Haru rolled his eyes as he turned back to his original position.

 

“Oh, the two of you definitely have!” Rin cheered.

 

“Goodnight,” Haru snapped.

 

“Oh c’mon don’t be that way,” Rin begged, “I was only joking.”

 

“Okay,  _ goodnight _ ,” Haru repeated as he closed his eyes, choosing to ignore anything else Rin had to say. 

 

Oh, how he wished Makoto was by his side.

 

-

 

There’s something that was remotely intimate about waking up with your partner bright and early in the apartment you had rented out together. 

 

Maybe it was the way Haru looked, peacefully asleep with his head on top of Makoto’s bare chest, his cheeks slightly flushed. Or perhaps it was the way Haru slowly opened his eyes while waking up, those blue eyes of his making Makoto feel like he’s drowning in a pool of bliss. 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds taking in the sight of one another, relaxing in the warmth of their bed before their day would start. 

 

Makoto kissed Haru, “Happy birthday, Haru.”

 

“Shit,” Haru rolled over in the bed to look at the date on his phone, “Is it really my birthday? I’ve been so focused on training I completely forgot.”

 

Makoto chuckled, sitting up, “It’s a good thing I remembered then.”

 

Haru yawned, “I guess so. The others have already sent messages.”

 

As Haru checked his phone, Makoto grabbed the present he had for Haru. He sat there watching Haru smile as he read all the heartfelt wishes his friends and family sent him. Haru turned to Makoto, those blue eyes sparkling with joy. His eyes fell on the box in Makoto’s hands.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Haru said.

 

“I wanted to,” Makoto smiled as he handed the box over to Haru, “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t give you something?”

 

Haru smiled as he took the box, “Thank you.” 

 

He opened the box and took out his present, a keychain of a dolphin holding a mackerel.

 

“I figured that you’d like to have a new keychain after you lost the other one during the move,” Makoto said.

 

“It’s perfect, thank you Makoto,” he said as he kissed Makoto’s cheek. 

 

Makoto took Haru’s face and brought him in for a kiss, “We still have another hour until we have to get ready.”

 

Haru smiled, “Then let’s make the most of it.”

 

Their lips meet again, and Makoto smiled into the kiss as Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto.

Yeah, he could stay like this forever if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am please forgive me.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://rosieharu.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
